


lol B)

by CawAreYouDoin



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CawAreYouDoin/pseuds/CawAreYouDoin
Summary: Crowley próbuje nauczyć Azirafala sztuki esemesowania.





	lol B)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lol B)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942632) by [maniacalmole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniacalmole/pseuds/maniacalmole). 

> Dzięki maniacalmole za pozwolenie mi na przetłumaczenie tego!

Crowley nabył jeden z pierwszych stworzonych telefonów komórkowych. Kupił też jeden Azirafalowi, wyjaśniając, że działa prawie jak krótkofalówka. To, oczywiście, oznaczało, że anioł odmówił przez rok zaakceptować, że mówienie „odbiór” po każdym skończonym zdaniu nie jest absolutnie konieczne.

Każdego roku Crowley regularnie kupował ostatnie modele i najnowsze wersje, do momentu w którym musiałby pozbyć się klapki. Jaki jest sens komórki, jeśli nie można jej dramatycznie otworzyć odbierając? No i ten satysfakcjonujący trzask rozłączania się z kimś działającym na nerwy. Ludzie tak często nie doceniali doskonałości tego, co tworzyli.

Ale niedługo potem na rynek weszły iPhony, gładkie, błyszczące i absurdalnie drogie, i to Crowleyowi się podobało. Kupił więc każdy, który wyszedł.

Tymczasem Azirafal nadal nie wymienił swojego pierwszego telefonu z anteną, a rzeczy takie, jak aplikacje czy esemesy były dla niego zupełnie obce. Do czasu gdy pewnego dnia, Crowley pokazał się z białym, lśniącym iPhonem w dłoni, a anioł, wątpiąc w słuszność decyzji, go przyjął. Dwie dekady były naprawdę w miarę krótkim okresem opóźnienia kulturowego dla Azirafala. Crowley i tak musiał spędzić dwie godziny, żeby nauczyć go jak wykonać jedno połączenie. Był też pewien, że anioł będzie nazywał esemesy „wiadomościami tekstowymi” przez przynajmniej następne sześć miesięcy. Mimo to uczył go z cierpliwością, której zwykle nie znajdzie się u demonów, a kiedy wyszedł z jego sklepu, był przynajmniej pewien, że anioł nie będzie próbował używać swojego starego modelu. Ponieważ Crowley go zgniótł.

Kilka godzin po dotarciu do domu, Crowley dostał pierwszą wiadomość. Telefon odezwał się.

Jako że bardziej prawdopodobne wydawało się, że będzie pochodzić od jednego z jego „kontaktów” wśród populacji ludzkiej, niż od niepewnego anioła, Crowley zdziwił się, gdy na ekranie wyświetliło się „Azirafal” (demon miał nadzieję, że autokorekta zdewastuje imię, żeby mógł zostawić je tak, jak zasugeruje, żeby doprowadzić anioła do szału, ale najwyraźniej słowo to było zbyt dziwne nawet dla niej). Otworzył wiadomość.

"Znalazłem książkę."

Crowley uśmiechnął się lekko. Oczywiście, pomyślał.

"Jaką?"

Azirafal, otoczony przez swoje książki, gapił się na odpowiedź Crowleya z konsternacją. Jego wzrok przeniósł się na wolumin leżący na stole. Pochodził z osiemnastego wieku, a jego tytuł był długi na trzydzieści słów. Napisanie pierwszej wiadomości zajęło mu pełną minutę. Może powinien po prostu zadzwonić i mu go wyrecytować... Nie. Był zdeterminowany się nauczyć, chociażby po to, żeby Crowley nie miał powodu do drwiących uśmieszków. Ostrożnie wpisał właściwe słowa i wysłał je. 

Crowley gapił się na trzydziestosłowną wiadomość z lekko uniesionymi brwiami. Nie było w niej ani jednego błędu. 

Był pod wrażeniem. Do tego stopnia, że niechętnie mu to przyznał.

Tym razem Azirafal wyszczerzył się odpowiadając. 

"Nie jestem kompletnie nie w jednym, wie z."

Anioł gapił się w przerażeniu na wysłaną wiadomość. Jakim cudem ze słowa „nieudolny”, zdaniem autokorekty, mogło wyjść „nie w jednym”? Spróbował jeszcze raz.

"Nieudolny, wie z."

"Wiesz."

Nareszcie.

Anioł osunął się w fotel z jękiem. Tylko parę sekund wystarczyło, żeby kpiny Crowleya wpłynęły jak...

Ping.

„Jakim cudem robisz to tak cholernie szybko?” anioł zawołał płakliwie. Chwilę zajęło mu przeproszenie (powietrza) za przekleństwo, zanim otworzył wiadomość. 

"Bardzo ładnie"

Azirafal mógł wyczuć kapiące z tekstu samozadowolenie. Zmarszczył brwi i odpisał.

Crowley, ze swojej strony, dawno wyłączył swój kanał w telewizji. To było o wiele bardziej zajmujące. Zdecydował, że spróbuje znowu znaleźć Flappy Bird, tylko po to, żeby pokazać aniołowi. Wyszczerzył się, kiedy jego telefon obwieścił nadejście kolejnej wiadomości.

"Prob u ej"

Demon czekał cierpliwie.

"Próbuję", nadeszła korekta.

"Mój pal ce są zad żena te matkie guziki"

"Moje palce"

"Są za duże"

"Na te malutkie guziki"

"To jest nie nośne"

"NIEZNOŚNE"

Crowley roześmiał się.   
Nigdy dotąd nie użył frazy „lol” w esemesie. Nie było zbyt wiele powodów żeby wysyłać ją do jego ludzkich agentów, satanistycznych zakonnic chociażby. Chciał wykorzystać fakt, że anioł nie mógł widzieć jego twarzy. Oznaczałoby to, że nie musiałby przyznać jak często Azirafal był – nawet intencjonalnie – zabawny. Ale demon przypuszczał, że nie było problemu w użyciu wyrażenia do śmiania się z niego.

Azirafal musiał wstać żeby przygotować sobie filiżankę herbaty i wziąć zimny okład na głowę. Lodowate palce nie były pomocne w wysyłaniu wiadomości tekstowych, ale rozważając jego dotychczasowy sukces, niewiele mogło pogorszyć sprawę. Usiadł z powrotem w swoim krześle, trzymał okład przez chwilę na głowie i w końcu wziął do ręki koszmarne urządzenie i otworzył wiadomość Crowleya. 

"Lol"

Gapił się na nią. Lodowy okład, przytrzymywany na jego czole zaczął się zsuwać. Po chwili spadł na ziemię z plaśnięciem. Azirafal zmarszczył brwi. 

L.O.L. Słyszał już gdzieś te litery w takim porządku. Chciałby być pewien ich znaczenia. Pomyślał, pamiętał, był prawie pewien że znaczyły...

Lots Of Love? 

Wiele miłości? Ale co na ziemi, lub w niebie, lub gdziekolwiek indziej skłoniłoby demona do wysłania tego? Azirafal, osłupiały, pochylił się przez poręcz krzesła i złowił z podłogi zimny okład. Podniósł go i usadził na swoim czole, nie zauważając, że pokryty był kłębkami kurzu. Gniewnie spojrzał na telefon, właściwie nie ze złości, ale w ekstremalnej koncentracji.

Demony nie – nie mogły – a nawet gdyby mogły, to nigdy by nie chciały. A nawet gdyby chciały, to nigdy nie wysyłałyby jej do niego, a już na pewno nie „wiele”. Może Crowley zrobił to tylko z sympatii dla jego porażek w pisaniu wiadomości. Ale sympatia była równie nie-demoniczna jak miłość, tylko że...

Azirafal z przeraźliwym szokiem zdał sobie sprawę, że nie był sprawiedliwy. Bo Crowley wyraził już wobec niego sympatię, właściwie wiele razy. Był ten raz kiedy antykwariat się spalił. I kiedy peruki wyszły z mody, przyniósł wybór kapeluszy, żeby go pocieszyć. Była też biblioteka aleksandryjska, jeszcze przed ich Umową. Crowley nie zrobił wiele, głównie zostawiając anioła z jego żałobą na jakiś czas potem. Ale powiedział „To okropne.” Dla demona nawet wyrażenie tego, że rozumiał, że nie czerpał przyjemności z cierpienia innych, było czymś. Azirafal był w zbytnim psychicznym bezładzie, żeby zauważyć wymowność gestu.

Cóż, Azirafal pomyślał, jeśli już przyznaje się do nie bycia zbyt spostrzegawczym... od Apokalipsy, zaczął znajdywać powody, by wątpić w przekonania, które utrzymywał od tysiącleci. Jeśli miał już być sam ze sobą szczery, wiedział, że zachowanie Crowleya sugerowało coś więcej niż bliską znajomość. Znajomi nie dawali sobie iPhonów, nawet jeśli pieniądze były kwestią pstryknięcia. Nie dzwonili do siebie tak często, jak Crowley i on, albo jedli w najlepszych restauracjach w historii. Znajomy nie użerałby się też ze słabościami Azirafala, a przyznawał, że je ma... 

W jego głowie pojawiła się nowa myśl. Potrzeba dwóch. Crowley nie był jedynym, który spędzał te niezliczone godziny, te lata, w towarzystwie drugiego. Azirafal szedł z nim z pewnego powodu. Powodu, który dopiero teraz wynurzył się na światło dzienne, napełniając go dziwnym ciepłem.

Zanim mógł zorientować się co robi i zanim jego zdrowy rozsądek mógł go powstrzymać, Azirafal napisał wiadomość, upewniając się, że każde słowo jest poprawne.

"Też cię kocham."

Crowley prawie drzemał. Aniołowi tak długo zabrało odpisanie, że oczekiwał gniewnej tyrady. Kiedy zobaczył wiadomość, pochylił głowę, żeby się lepiej przyjrzeć tak szybko, że okulary zsunęły mu się na czubek nosa. Wytrzeszczył oczy.

Wykombinowanie co się stało zajęło mu jakieś trzydzieści sekund. Słyszał o tym, że ludzie czasem mylili znaczenie „lol”. Powinien się tego spodziewać. Tylko że....

Tylko że to nadal nic nie tłumaczyło. Bo anioł odpowiedział. Dlaczego w ten sposób? Dlaczego tak? 

Crowley spokojnie poprawił okulary i kontemplował przez chwilę telefon, próbując być racjonalnym. Rozpostarł się na kanapie i przyjrzał się chłodno komórce. Po kolejnych trzydziestu sekundach, usiadł prosto z taką siłą, że jego okulary znów się przekrzywiły, a na jego twarz wrócił wyraz kompletnego zdziwienia.

Może to tylko literówka. Błogosławiona autokorekta, Crowley zaśmiał się niepewnie. Zawsze zmienia potwornie długie tyrady w trzysłowne wyznania miłości...

Crowley przygryzł wargę. Gapił się na telefon w dłoni, palec wskazujący pukając niespokojnie o urządzenie. Wziął długi, głęboki oddech. 

"Ily2"

Azirafal dziękował Bogu (choć nie dosłownie, sądząc, że nie powinien zwracać na to Jego uwagi), że Crowley nie czekał tak długo z odpisaniem jak on. Spojrzał na wiadomość i zamrugał. 

Anioł, choć czasem nieświadomy, nie był głupi, i od razu wykombinował co „ily2” znaczyło. Nie zrozumiał za to, dlaczego Crowley to napisał. Nie powinien się z tym czuć tak źle, widząc, że demon sam nie był pewien tego wszystkiego. Azirafal zastanowił się, czy demon zaczął niecharakterystycznie sentymentalną grę w „Ty skończ pierwszy - nie, ty”, bo dlaczego powiedziałby „też cię kocham”, jeśli on już to powiedział, czy po prostu pokazywał mu skrót na tą frazę?

Okropna sensacja wspięła się po karku anioła i naszła go zupełnie inna myśl. To było jedno wielkie nieporozumienie z jego strony.

W międzyczasie, Crowley znów zapadł się w kanapę, tym razem w nastroju który nie starał się nawet udawać spokoju. Szeroko otwarte oczy wlepiał w sufit, nieruchomo. Jego ręka ściskała telefon tak mocno, że kostki dłoni mu zbielały. Telefon brzęknął. Crowley zwrócił oczy w dół i podniósł go na wysokość minimalną, żeby przeczytać wiadomość. 

"O boziu. Lol oznacza „wiele miłości”, czyż nie?"

Crowley się nie poruszył. 

"Crowley?"

Wolno, demon wysunął palec i wpisał „Ja”, zatrzymując się. Nie wcisnął „wyślij”

Czekał.

Po długim czasie, telefon znów się odezwał.

"Dymek z „...” w środku to robota twojej strony, prawda?"

Kącik ust Crowleya uniósł się lekko. Anioł napisał ponownie zanim miał szansę odpowiedzieć.

"Tylko żartuję. Tak naprawdę jesteśmy po tej samej, naszej stronie, czy nie?"

"Przepraszam. Proszę napisz wiadomość tekstową z powrotem."

Teraz kącik jego ust zadrżał. Crowley zebrał się w sobie i przeczesał włosy. Spojrzał z kontemplacją na telefon i otworzył emotikony. 

Wysłał buźkę.

Chwilę później, telefon rozświetlił się i zadźwięczał dzwonek. Imię Azirafala pojawiło się na ekranie, tym razem większe. 

Crowley stuknął w ekran palcem i, szczerząc się, odpowiedział.

**Author's Note:**

> To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie i pierwsza w ogóle publikacja. Jeśli ktoś zauważy jakieś błędy lub nieścisłości proszę o komentarz!


End file.
